1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal assembly, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly which provides a good coupling force for coupling with a cyclist's shoe and which prevents entry and accumulation of dust and mud in the pedal assembly to prevent adverse affect to the operation of the pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,262 discloses a quick-release pedal which includes a pedal body, a pair of retaining units, and two cleat engaging members for coupling with a cleat on a cyclist's shoe. The quick-release pedal provides a good coupling force with the cleat on the cyclist's shoe. However, it is noted that the aforementioned quick-release pedal has a relatively complicated structure. Moreover, the major part of the pedal is exposed from the pedal body, and the pedal has an uneven top side. Dust and mud are easily introduced into the pedal and can easily accumulate on the uneven top side to adversely affect operation of the retaining units and the cleat engaging members when coupling with the cleat on the cyclist's shoe.